This relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to techniques for selecting an appropriate display resolution when an electronic device is using an external display.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones often contain displays. Internal device displays may often be relatively small. Many electronic devices allow a user to display information on external display to take advantage of the potentially larger size and enhanced viewing position available when using an external display.
External displays may vary significantly in their capabilities. This can pose challenges in situations in which a user desires to use an external display. If care is not taken, the resolution that a device uses to supply output to an external display will not be well matched to the supported resolutions of the external display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for selecting a resolution to be used in displaying information on an external display.